X and Hellboy
by Anime addicted
Summary: This is obviously and X-men and Hellboy crossover, the rating is for later chapters and I have no idea what I have planned for this story but read and review.
1. Default Chapter

An: Okay no flaming, this is some random fic, I have no clue where I plan to go with it but we'll see.

This is a mostly Rogue story in third person POV.

Pairings: Hellboy and Liz, not much if any at all detail on them.

* * *

"I'll so miss you Rogue," Katherine Pryde A.K.A. Kitty spoke as she stood at her Taxi.

It was a bit windy since it was October and it was bright outside. Leaves flew and landed along the rock road of the mansion. Rogue and the other original X-men left, stood outside saying goodbye to yet another member of X-men leaving to do something with their life.

"Dido," Rogue said with a smile.

Kitty smiled and walked towards Rogue and gave her an awkward hug. Rogue smiled and awkwardly hugged back. She watched as the few of them left said their goodbyes. Rogue was the only one left now. All the other original x-men (no not the grown ups) had gone off to do something with their lives and she planned to do just the same. Sure police work was an okay job...if you liked being used, but the money was good, even though they used her for her powers and nothing else.

"You should be next," Logan's gruff voice boomed in her ears bringing her out of her thoughts.

She rolled her eyes and went to check the mail. She liked Bayville sure but she didn't want to stay here all her life. She walked listening around hearing the wind blow the leaves across the ground and her own foot steps in the rock road. She knew Logan never truly expected her to actually leave this place and she couldn't see herself actually doing it here as well but she wanted to. She opened the grey painted mailbox; the paint chipped revealing the red rust underneath. She grabbed the metal handle and opened the box and it revealed lots of mail magazines, letters, and post cards. She walked back towards the mansions doors and it was left opened by Logan. She walked inside the temperature changing drastically and closed the door behind her with her foot.

"Tracey Jamie, Ororo, Ororo again, Rahne, Ray, Rahne again, Logan, Tracey again," Rogue's southern voice said handing out to the waiting students already there in front of her.

She held a single letter now and she raised an eyebrow," Who's is that?" Logan asked.

She shook her head in disbelief," Mine."

Logan held his magazine and walked away. Rogue went to her room quickly, which was now her own, and opened the letter from...Waste Management. She was comfortable on her small messy bed and she made sure no one was around and read it softly to herself.

"Dear the one known as Rogue, we would like it if you showed no one this letter and tell no one as well," She smiled," Not a problem." She read it again her voice and accent changing the natural words of the letter," You've been picked to work with us...the pay is good and if you are interested show up at Waste Management in Newark, New Jersey...believe me when ah say we aren't really what we say we are."

She scratched her head. She shouldn't go should she? The letter's information was limited and the letter was way too mysterious. Who would send a letter to her? How did they even know about her?

She scratched her head again and sighed," All the questions but no answers." She lay on her bed.

She wanted to do something else other than be trapped in this mansion, maybe this was the way to go. Although it seemed wrong how the letter simply popped out of nowhere she couldn't help but be curious. She stood up in the large that was once so small with four beds but now it only held one. It smelt of leather since it was what a majority of the wear was made of. It was the only thing that was fashionable, cheap, easy to wash, soundless, and skin tight but thin enough to feel the slightest detail. She walked towards the rooms closet that seemed so empty compared to the stuff that used to be in there when she still had roommates. She slowly began to pack her little bit of things and she tried to think of more reasons not to go than to go. None came to mind and when she finished packing only two suitcases full and she scratched her head.

"What am ah doin'?" she asked herself.

She shrugged and left her room in large steps and went to the bathroom. She stopped at the door seeing if the light was on, maybe someone was in there. She looked at the letter still in her hand, she hadn't finished reading it.

"If y'are however interested be there on Friday at five sharp in the afternoon...well be waiting." She laughed at how they almost knew she may actually be going. "Friday? Wait, that's soon."

She decided she did want to go and if it wasn't for her she'd simply come back. She opened the door seeing no light and grabbed her last items needed on her trip...toothpaste and a toothbrush. She grabbed them quickly and headed towards the kitchen for a plastic bag to put them in. She groaned guessing she was probably going even though it was a trap.

_Is Magneto still after me? What if he made another machine? Hold it no one evil ever does the same thing twice...it's like some unwritten rule right?_ She tried to stick to that thought but then another popped in her head _There's a first time for everything._

She groaned as she entered the kitchen seeing all the adults there. She froze under their gazes that come upon her entrance and when they didn't look away she gulped," What?"

Jean, who was leaning on the wooden chair that Scott was sitting on, raised an eyebrow. Scott, who was looking at some papers sitting beside the professor, cleared his throat. Ororo, who was sitting between Kurt and Logan on the seating bench for more than a few people, didn't even look up while Kurt and Logan seemed to be playing...scrabble. Rogue laughed despite the glare Logan threw her way and then finally someone actually spoke.

"Rogue do you have something to tell us?" he said his hands folded neatly on the blanket he always used to cover his legs.

Rogue raised an eyebrow having totally forget what she had some here to do. She brought her hand up to scratch her head but something poked her near her eye and when she looked at what was in her hand she saw a toothbrush and toothpaste along with a crumbled piece of paper. Then it came to her she came for a plastic bag.

"Oh," she blushed and giggled," Plastic baggie." She walked her high heel shoes the only sound echoing in the room.

She opened the drawer and held it up with her knee and grabbed a single zip lock bag and put her stuff in it...well all but the letter. "Mind telling' us why?" Logan asked.

"Uh ah want t' leave...tomorrow for a job," she felt so stupid saying it now.

"Doing?" Logan urged.

"Not sure but ah'll come back if ah don't like it," she said.

The look on Logan's face scared her. She knew he always thought she wasn't serious enough to handle life and also that she was just to childish and in all truth she wasn't sure he was wrong. She always seemed to disappoint him and maybe she could do just the opposite by going to this...job offer.

"Why so soon," Scott asked.

"It's in New Jersey and ah have t' be there by Friday and if ah leave tomorrow, Wednesday, ah'll be there in two day, one if ah drive non-stop." She said.

"I take it you did your research to have figured that out," Jean said.

"No ah simply hitched hiked enough to know stuff involving traveling," she said and Logan got a look on his face that she couldn't make out.

"Fine you want someone to wake you in the morning?" Xavier asked.

"Sure if ah don't wake up by noon," she said and turned to put her bag in her suit case. She walked slowly in no rush since it was barely even dinner time. She walked up each step thinking of all the things this secret job could be and she moved aside as a few people ran past laughing and yelping obviously playing a game. She smiled at how happy they were and she reached her room and zipped her suitcase close as soon as she put her stuff in. She couldn't tell if she was excited, nervous, or scared to be going. She turned on her TV a flipped through the channels looking for something to watch, but there was nothing she hadn't seen at least more than a few times on. There was a knock at her door and then it opened.

"Sure you want to go?" Logan's voice came from the far end of the room.

She pretended to be into whatever was on TV," Yeah ah might as well check."

"You want me to take you? You know to keep you company on the way there." He said sincerely.

She turned to look at him," And who's gonna keep you company on the way back?"

He looked at her," Ah don't need anyone."

"And ah can't always have someone by my side... you won't always be there y'know," her tone had turned more stern.

"By the way I age you never know," he said with a laugh.

"That's not what ah meant," Rogue looked, almost glared, at him.

He looked at her," Then what did you mean?" he asked unsure about the meaning of her words.

She looked at him smirking inside. He'd only been back a day or so...he came back only because he heard Jean was alive and not dead. She was almost positive that if she was really dead he wouldn't have come back unless it was for more answers about his unknown past. He'd not yet found out about her incident with a fellow student, the one named Carol Danvers. She'd permanently absorbed the girl, killing her. She was almost sure that Logan wouldn't find out either, no one would tell, no one spoke of it. At least not for a while, sooner or later it was bound to slip out someone's mouth.

"Nothing it's the time of the month," it was a lie.

"No it's not," he said with a growl.

She cursed herself for forgetting that he had super senses and she rolled over," Nothing."

He left confused and frustrated and she slept. She held off the nightmares of her psyches and struggled to have a dreamless sleep...the only type of sleep that was bearable. When she did finally wake it was early morning and still dark out. Stretching her limbs she dressed and hurried to grab her stuff and she flew down the steps as not to make a sound. She opened the garage and drove away without closing it. She knew the goodbye between her and the x-men would be too awkward so she decided not to say goodbye. She'd write ASAP and visit so they'll get over it. She drove knowing exactly where she was going since she had a navigation system in her car. She paid no mind to the scenery around her having been too excited about this whole thing. The ride was smooth and she drove paying attention to only the road, the navigation system in the car, and other cars. It was cold out so she didn't feel at all odd with all her skin covered.

* * *

End of chapter one R/R Plz


	2. Getting there

An: Okay no flaming, this is some random fic, I have no clue where I plan to go with it but we'll see.

This is a mostly Rogue story in third person POV.

Pairings: Hellboy and Liz, not much if any at all detail on them.

* * *

_Do they know ahm mutant?_ The question just showed its head and she wondered why she hadn't questioned it before.

She groaned no longer looking forward to this job but still there was always a chance. She droved until she was tired, knowing she couldn't drive so tired, she looked around for a nice place to sleep she found a hotel. She pulled into it's parking lot and walked in ignoring the many rich people standing around.

"Can I help you miss?" she looked to see a bellboy.

"A room please for one and for one night," she said.

He looked her over and nodded and he grabbed her two bags and showed her too her room. The place was classy with elegant looking paintings and spacious hallways. It smelled of pine sol and grapes.

"Here you go miss," the boy put her stuff down and gave her a key card and she went inside the room.

It was an obvious low class room with a small bedroom and only a small bathroom. There was nothing else, no closet, no mirrors, and no windows. She shrugged, now wasn't the time to be picky. She went straight to sleep but her mind was plagued with the voices of her victims.

Dream

There was nothing, no light, no sounds, no smell, no type of scenery. She was there she knew that much but she couldn't see her own hand in front of her face. Suddenly there was a dim light and she looked down seeing a white shadow. She moved her hand and it moved its hand. She kneeled down seeing, or rather sensing something there. The white shadow seemed unreal so she reached her hand down hoping to touch something solid but instead she seemed to go half through and just as she pulled her hand back something silver went straight through her hand. She jerked back as a reaction and saw her half arm.

"God!" She screamed.

She saw her arm, her flesh ripped and her muscles torn her bone hanging out. Blood, thick as syrup dripped from her arm and she looked down seeing her blood form into Magneto's helmet and then it became 3-D and he sneered stopping inches from her face. She fell back and saw little diamonds falling. She smiled seeing as how they were so beautiful and then one hit her. She realized they weren't diamonds but pieces of ice. They were frozen and dry; they stuck to her face and bare skin. With one hand she tried to block more form touching her only to have Bobby rip them off her face pulling only a think layer of skin off. She looked seeing she had her arm back and tossed Bobby like a rag.

"My turn," she heard John's voice and then turned around seeing fire.

She turned back around expecting the darkness she was used to but there was only more fire and then there was a form. She couldn't move and the form was coming closer and closer until.

"Surprised?" Carol Danvers emerged from the fire with a scary face.

End of Dream

She bolted awake and fell on her side still thinking she had no arm and when she realized it was another dream. She sighed and immediately took a shower knowing she'd never get back to sleep. She dressed in her X-men uniform that happened to be without a logo. She always wore it after a dream it was like a safety blanket. She grabbed her stuff and left paying and ignoring help. She looked at the clock and realized she's been sleep twelve hours. She needed to hurry she was still not close.

"Wait ah don't have t' hurry," she smiled.

She thought and for once she was glad she had a dream. She always could use the powers hours later. She knew just which one to use too. She found what she was looking for and then...BAMF! She woke up at the entrance to her destination. She smiled and blacked out. She woke up confused. She always did that when she used a power, it took so much out of her. What confused her was the time of day. It was Friday and two in the morning. She began to dive happy no one else was really on the road and she followed the navigation system in the car. She watched amazed at how busy everything was, she'd never been out on the streets past curfew and like the spirit of the place. Eventually she arrived at her destination a bit early but she figured what the hell.

There was a gate and a factory that read waste management. She got out the car and walked up to the speaker box and pressed talk.

"Yes?" a robot like voice replied.

"Uh...Ahm here for a job offer. Ahm Rogue and a bit early," she said.

There was a pause," Okay."

She got back in her car and the gates opened and she approached an old rusty looking factory. She grabbed her stuff and jumped when the door opened automatically. She walked in and shivered entering a room that was the size of a few basketball courts put together. She walked forward until someone spoke.

"You're on time...don't move." There was a single guy almost like a bellboy but worse, more stuck up.

She glared at him. _His voice is so deep and fake, does he think he's god?_ Her stomach jumped slightly as the floor began to rise above her.

She looked around and realized she was sinking into the floor. She was used to things like this, living at the institute with a danger room, trap doors, and a jet under a court helped with that. She watched seeing she wasn't the only one moving around on a huge piece of floor. She ended up on the ground and saw that straight was the only way to go. She entered a room that seemed like a library. The lighting was yellow and dim and there was a wall that looked like a giant fish tank full of blue clean water. She saw a old style stair case, metal and all spiral reaching some unknown room.

**TAP Tap TAP**

She looked to see a blue fish guy. "Turn the pages please."

She smiled assuming he was a mutant and she was a bit relieved. He was a light blue with dark blue marking and webbed feet and hands. He had gills on his neck and he seemed to be waiting. "You're not an experiment right?"

"Heavens no," she turned to see a man older then her but not grandpa old. "Meet Abe."

"Ah have and he's sweet," she winked at him and turned the pages of all books.

"Myers," he introduced and held his hand out.

"My name is..." she trailed.

"Marie but you like to be called Rogue." Abe said.

"Great a telepath," she groaned, a bit angered he said her name, her real name. "Don't do it again."

"My apologies but I am not what you think I am," he said.

"Yeah whatever all I want to know is what exactly is this job offer?" she said getting right to the point.

"A liaison," Myers said.

"Isn't that like nanny?" Rogue said in disbelief.

"In a way," Myers relied his slightly wrinkled featured moving forming into a smirk.

"Ahm a mutant do you know what my power is?" she said.

"Abe," Myers said and as if on cue Abe began to speak.

"With a single touch of skin you steal any living things essence and memories and sometimes physical traits and habits." Abe said properly.

"How old are you fifty?" Rogue said as a joke, his attitude having been so knowing.

"Look at the inscriptions on the tank," Myers said amused.

Rogue glared but walked closer to the tank until she saw a metal plate with inscriptions, she read it aloud," I...uh...?" She couldn't read the word.

"Ichthyo," Myers replied for her.

"Right Ichthyo Sapiens...April 14, 1865," she looked at this Abe. "You're...she counted in her head," One-hundred and thirty nine years old?"

"One-hundred thirty nine and six months...it's October," he said precisely.

Rogue rolled her eyes and looked at Myers," The day Abraham Lincoln died. Hence 'Abe' Sapien." He said.

Myers inwardly smiled at the thought of Professor Broom having said those exact words to him once before, there was just one thing missing. He looked at the table a ways from her and saw what would reply the moment. He walked past her towards the table and picked up some tongs and grabbed one of the three green eggs.

"Rotten eggs!" she made a face.

"Yes," he put it in a small slot then another," For Abe it's a delicacy."

Rogue watched as he closed the hatch and then the eggs appeared in the water. Abe expertly swam and ate it. She made another face. "Okay ahm guessing Abe really isn't a mutant like myself...then how does he know so much about me if he has no powers?"

"Abe possesses a unique frontal lobe," he paused," unique is a word you'll be hearing a lot around here."

Rogue didn't understand his answer to her question but she still considered him a telepath. "Obviously this isn't waste management...so what is this place?"

The corner of Myers mouth turned up," As you entered the lobby, there was an inscription." He said.

She thought about everything she saw," On the desk...in Latin," she said.

"You study?" he asked.

"Not my memory," she almost snapped at him.

He looked at Abe not fully understanding, and ever since Professor Broom died and the world had been saved the feeling was foreign to him. "When she touches someone their psyche stays in her head permanently while everything else fades."

"Lets keep your powers a secret for now...besides I seriously doubt no touching will be a very big issue," Myers said.

"You sure that's such a great idea...ah mean ah wouldn't want t' put someone in coma." She said.

"I'm sure," he smiled.

He held out his hand," Professor John T. Myers...follow me."

He walked past her and she followed curious as to what would happen next," So about this nanny business ah ain't good wit babies, or anything under the age of twelve."

"He's not a baby at all Miss. Rogue." Professor Myers said.

* * *

End of chapter two R/R


	3. Meating the crew and leaving

An: Okay no flaming, this is some random fic, I have no clue where I plan to go with it but we'll see.

This is a mostly Rogue story in third person POV.

Pairings: Hellboy and Liz, not much if any at all detail on them.

**X-over** Thank you for the review it was greatly appreciated.

* * *

Rogue was getting frustrated with all the knowingness of everybody but her. She followed him into a long hallway filled with antiques hidden behind glass. They walked until they reached a door guarded by a chubby man. "Tom Manning...this is Rogue." Myers said.

This Tom guy looked at Rogue and smiled," Hello."

Rogue smiled and looked at him. He was a bit balled and a lot older then Professor Myers and he had big lips and his voice was a bit demanding. "Hello," he replied.

"I have to go attend to some things Tom will show you who's nanny you'll be," he smiled," Give him these,: he gave her two Baby Ruth's and walked away.

Rogue looked at Tom as he pulled out something that looked almost like a gun, but it had to trigger or hole for the bullets. It was shaped like a triangle and he put it in a triangle whole and twisted it hard. The many locks and bolts undid themselves creating a loud noise.

"You obviously met the fish guy and now meet his friend," he pulled on the door and it opened.

The metal had to be at least a foot thick and she stepped into a large room that was messy beyond belief with comics on the floor and cats walking everywhere. The smell of smoke was thick and there seemed to be at least a dozen TV sets on all on a different channel. She looked to see a bed or what was meant to be a bed but was real the back to a few trucks put together filled with cushions and blankets.

"He's fed eight times a day and he has a thing for cats. You'll be with him wherever he goes and you'll be his friend as well as keeper." Tom said. "He NEVER goes anywhere unsupervised."

"Who?" she demanded.

Tom picked up a comic book that was extremely old and if it was in good condition could be sold for serious cash. She took it from him and read aloud. "Hellboy: The Uncanny..."

"One and only," a voice from someone else said.

The voice was deep beyond that of normal and it was almost emotionless. She looked up to see the actual Hellboy in front of her lifting weights, heavy weights. She wasn't really surprised by his appearance. "Ahm your nanny?" She wanted to laugh.

Hr recognize the amusement in his voice but he didn't turn around and face her," She's a girl, I don't want her." He said," Besides this was your job."

Tom sighed," I'm a business man Hellboy, I can't be here all day. I love being on TV."

"Get someone else then," Hellboy said.

"The pay is good and it's not like we really have to say even a word to one another, ahm stayin' deal with it." She said.

Her curled his arm with a bigger weight," I do field work, you have to go with me, it could be dangerous."

She hated how his voice was almost teasing her," Ah've done field work before ah'll be fine."

She smiled pleased with the fact she had secrets about having super strength and flight ability as well as her natural poison skin. She would so enjoy her stay here. He turned around and dropped the weight. She had her cloak on still and he raised an eyebrow.

"Must be hot with all that on," he said.

She frowned," We don't have t' talk remember."

She watched as he touched his sumo style hair and grabbed a cigar. "Well I'll show you to your room Rogue." Tom said and waited until she walked past him.

They walked back through the hallway and went up another one of those weird elevators until they reached another hallway with lots of doors. Tom pointed to one," Your room your bags are in there.

He left and she realized she'd never taken her bags with her to see Hellboy. She went in the room and it was much like the one back at the institute. There was a bed, a TV, a closet, a Bathroom, and a few shelves. She didn't have much so it took only an hour for her to fully settle in. Her shirts were in the closet as were her shoes and her unmentionables was in the drawer under the bed as well as her pants. She had a few pictures of everybody at the institute and she put them on the shelves as well as her CD's and CD player and other material possessions. She put her tooth brush and toothpaste into the bathroom where it belonged. She afterwards sat on her bed knowing that she does easily get lost. When she put the last thing of hers away, her cloak, she heard something rubbing inside the pocket. She reached in and grabbed whatever it was to find the one picture she loved so much. Bobby had icy breath, Jubilation had her lights shooting out her hands, Kitty was halfway through Jubilee's body leaving her face shocked in the picture. Scott was shooting at all the little ice balls Bobby left on the floor, Colossus was in his metal form. Storm's eyes were white and she had a plant in her hand and a small rain cloud was watering it. Logan had his claws out and Kurt was hanging upside down on a tree branch. Jean was surrounded by fire attempting to melt Bobby's ice balls faster then Scott could shoot them and Xavier was laughing and she was behind him trying to put a hairpiece on him and they were all smiling.

"Logan," she sighed knowing he must have put it in there, she was happy he did.

She turned slowly to see a woman there and she jumped," He your boyfriend?" she asked.

The woman was pale with long black hair, she was taller than Rogue. "Uh...no more like my dad or brother." Rogue replied.

"My names Liz...Liz Sherman." She held out her hand.

Rogue took it in her gloved one," Rogue...just Rogue."

"You met Abe and Hellboy already?" she asked.

Rogue nodded," Abe's sweet and Hellboy's...stoic, ah guess ah can say."

"He's sweet when you get to know him," Liz said.

Rogue saw the look in her eyes and thought of Jean and Scott for a second," You love him?"

"Yes and he loves me," she said," I'm the last member of the team."

"What can you do?" Rogue asked.

Liz smiled and her hand was soon covered in a blue fire it was like Jean's Phoenix. Rogue smiled and winced when she felt a pain in her head. The memories were bothering her again. She jerked as she felt the pain again. Liz tried to help her but she smacked her hand away.

"It's okay..." she trailed after a while.

"What happened?" Liz asked concerned.

"Nothing, listen don't say a thing about what just happened." Rogue said.

"But-"Liz began.

"It happens a lot don't worry about it there's nothing you can do." Rogue said more sternly

"Are you...dying?" Liz asked.

Rogue laughed," I wish."

Liz didn't move," My room is next door, I'll keep this to myself but you must answer some questions first."

Rogue smirked," It'll be our little secret."

Liz left and Rogue walked into the hallway having nothing else to do. It was a big spacy hallway with lots of metal and it smelled. Suddenly alarms went off and Liz came running out her room she was barely in and ran down the hall. Rogue followed her and almost lost her every time they passed a corner.

"Take this," Liz handed her a gun.

Rogue scowled," Don't need it."

"Yes you do," Liz assured.

"No ah don't," Rogue insisted.

"Ladies stop fighting," Professor Myers said passing between them and grabbing Rogue's arm.

Rogue wanted to slap his hand away but she had no clue where she was going so she let him lead the way. They rushed past a crowd of people out a door leading outside and into a garbage truck. Rogue saw Abe, and a few other men there. Abe was putting on some type of gear obviously it was for him only since there was a neck piece filled with water. The men were loading on guns and ammo. She leaned against the wall in the corner and watched amazed as Abe finished with his suit. He walked beside her just as Hellboy and Liz entered. The place was getting too small too fast and Ororo's claustrophobia was surfacing.

"Stay still," Abe ordered politely and put a webbed hand on her gloved one.

She jerked away," You know what will happen," she whispered.

"You're not wearing that only because it's comfortable," he said and she felt embarrassed. "Now calm down."

She looked around trying to calm down but more men kept coming in and she was filling worse. She closed her eyes as she felt Abe's cool almost slimy hand on her gloved one again and then an image filled her head. The image was his tank, inside it. All she saw was water and open space and she quickly calmed down. She shook her head free of the image and forced her psyches away ridding herself of her advantages and disadvantages at the same time. She opened her eyes to see Hellboy with a protective arm around Liz, Liz was looking at her. By the look in her eyes she knew Liz didn't trust her.

"Are clouds really fluffy?" Abe asked surprising Rogue.

She looked up at him confused then realized he knew something else about her, her other powers. "No their wet and foggy." She had no doubt he knew that already but she guessed it was his way of telling her he knew.

"What's her problem?" Hellboy demanded.

"She's just excited," Abe said.

"I didn't ask you," Hellboy said," How would you know anyway?"

"Do you really have t' ask even ah know that by now," Rogue snapped.

_He has telepathy or whatever..._ She thought.

Her bluntness angered Hellboy a bit as well as Liz. The ride was silent and soon she was tossed a coat, a big thick coat. She eyed it and raised an eyebrow. "It's cold," Liz said.

* * *

End of chapter three R/R


	4. There

An: Sorry it took so long for me to update school started for me this week and it takes p so much time...I HATE IT! Well not too much but I hate the amount of time it takes up. I had a test the second day of school...What type of S# is that? I didn't get to write too much but this is all I could come up with the small amount of time I now have on the computer due to school... How's everybody been out there anyway?

This is a mostly Rogue story in third person POV.

Pairings: Hellboy and Liz, not much if any at all detail on them.

**X-Over** You are the best, your comments are a real boost of inspiration.

**Lysia1982** glad this story wasn't just like everything else

* * *

Recap

Her bluntness angered Hellboy a bit as well as Liz. The ride was silent and soon she was tossed a coat, a big thick coat. She eyed it and raised an eyebrow. "It's cold," Liz said.

--------------

Rogue gave the coat to her and her face remained expressionless," Ah don't need it."

"Yes you do," Liz insisted.

"No ah don't," Rogue dropped the coat at her feet.

Liz picked it up," Yes you do...it's close to freezing where we're going."

Rogue glared," Ah...don't...need...it."

Liz opened her mouth to respond but Hellboy grunted quite loudly. "You two are so childish."

Rogue growled surprising everyone but Abe," Look how's talkin' ahm your nanny."

He glared," Just be quiet."

Everyone looked to Abe who had spoken just now. Rogue closed her eyes, she really didn't need anything. Though she couldn't control all her psyches they are always there when needed, when Jean came back as Phoenix and almost burned her to death she had Logan's healing factor right there helping her, when Scott dropped his visor she had Katherine's power right there. The ride was bumpy and long, again but soon they stopped. Everyone rushed out and stretched as soon as they got outside.

"Take it," Liz stuffed the coat in her face.

Rogue looked at her, she held it out but she didn't look at her," Ah don't see you wearing one," she commented to Hellboy seeing him pass.

"Don't fell cold much...I'm too hot." It was a bad joke.

"Sebastian Plackba number sixteen," Rogue read aloud. She looked around, there was nothing but snow and big hills. She looked harder and realized they weren't hills at all. "Graveyard?"

"Nineteenth century," Abe said as Liz gave up on giving Rogue a coat.

Rogue looked closely at everything around her," What are we doing back here?" Hellboy asked.

_Back here?_ Rogue thought figuring out they have obviously been here before.

She watched as Professor Myers appeared, she wanted to touch him so bad. She hated being the only one who didn't know something; it automatically made her the fool. She looked at Liz and Hellboy; they were obviously familiar with the place since they went straight to the door, which she hadn't even seen.

"Someone mind tellin' me what ah don't know?" Rogue demanded.

Everybody looked at her," Long story." Hellboy said.

Rogue mumbled under her breath," Ah can make a long story short," she looked at her hands but Myers appeared before her, he shook his head.

She looked away and enjoyed the freshness of the air, it reminded her of Alkali Lake, it was so cold with an almost never ending land of all white. She could see the graves and a few dead trees but that was it. She heard the snow crunching under their feet as they walked and she could see her breath. If she were back at the institute she'd do something stupid like try and make a fog doughnut and pretend to smoke but this wasn't the institute, she wanted to be different then she was back there. She looked to see Abe looking at her almost curiously and obviously somewhat amused.

_Ah've got a blue fishy stalker_ she laughed aloud at the thought.

"Come on!" Hellboy called out to her.

Almost slipping a few times in the snow, she hurried inside where everybody was huddling together and she sat there confused... she didn't know what to do.

"No rising walls?" Manny said in a joking tone.

Rogue was really curious now but she didn't let it show," Guess not," Hellboy said.

They walked straight ahead until they were all crowded in a long hallway, but then suddenly everyone stopped," I forgot all about this part," Manny said.

Rogue rushed to the front of the hallway pushing past people being careful not to touch anyone's skin, though since everyone had a four inch thick coat on it wouldn't be a problem. She stopped when she stood beside Hellboy and Liz. She looked down and saw the beginning of what used to be a stone bridge but it had stopped no more than a foot from her. She looked down and saw what almost looked like ruins and then she heard something...well more like the Logan in her heard something.

"He roter Affe!" It was faint and she understood the language, if she was right.

(Hey red monkey!)

"Everybody quiet!" Rogue demanded.

"I don't take orders from a girl who's barely been here a day!" Manny protested.

Rogue turned around sharply," Listen you fool...someone's talking down there!"

Everyone fell silent and strained their ears to listen," He roter Affe!"

(Hey red monkey!)

"I hear it!" A man said proudly like it was the first thing he had achieved in a long time.

"Is it English?" One man asked and the voice repeated itself again and again.

"It's German...Hey red Monkey?" Rogue looked at Hellboy.

Hellboy hadn't moved then suddenly a loud SMACK was heard, Hellboy had balled up one of his fist and punched his open palm as he realized something." Ivan Klimenovich!"

Rogue raised an eyebrow," The corpse?" Liz asked.

"Zurück gesetzt mir!" the voice was faint and it skipped on certain tones like gargling.

(Put me back!)

"Where?" Rogue asked and it repeated its new phrase over and over.

"You understand?" Liz asked amazed.

"Yeah ah understand...," she looked at Professor Myers wondering if she should use her powers to help and go get 

"Do we need him?" Professor Myers asked.

Hellboy grinned," No but I'll be damned," he laughed," he was awake the whole time...Schlaf wieder Ivan." He said in German while holding his hand out as some charm dangled from his wrist like a lose bracelet.

(Sleep again Ivan)

The almost chanting words stopped immediately and Hellboy sighed," What now?" Liz asked.

"I don't know we can't get across any other way but this one," he said.

"Ah can get us all to the other side and bring us back," Rogue was serious and looking at Hellboy.

"What are you talking about?" Manny demanded.

"Listen to her," Abe spoke obviously enjoying the fact that he once again knew something no one else did," If we must get across she can get us there."

"How, are you going to fly?" Hellboy said with crude humor.

Rogue only smirked but it was obvious in her eyes something was bothering her about this whole thing. "Ah can do it that way or another way but either way you're getting' across."

She grabbed Hellboy and Liz and tossed them over her shoulders." Hey!" Hellboy snapped wiggling around.

He didn't like being picked up like he weighed nothing, it was embarrassing. She paid no mind and turned around facing the broken bridge and then she let herself be lifted into the air and she flew forward almost as graceful and natural as Abe when he swam. She dropped them gently on the other side and went back and fourth carrying the men. When the last two men were on the other side she sat there. She then turned to grabbed Abe; she picked him up and was surprised he weighed so little. He looked at her and she smirked at him then winked. Though he had no obvious reactions she felt his pulse quicken. All too soon she had set him down. She didn't know what to expect but she was for some unknown reason angry.

"Well...good job," Manny said unable to think of anything else to say.

Hellboy saw her discomfort but said nothing of it. "Let's keep going," he said instead.

The silence was awkward and Rogue simply wanted to scream, she wanted to be normal or let others think she was normal. Now they didn't know what to think of her. They walked into a room where you could see large gears spinning and there was a big whole in the floor. They walked around it and Rogue looked inside, it smelled bad.

"Wow big empty whole with spikes, skeletons and a large gear...nice place," she said.

Hellboy stopped in his tracks," Empty?"

* * *

End of chapter R/R plz


End file.
